It is relatively commonplace to find two types of vacuums in modern households: one that is suited for vacuuming floors and carpets, such as an upright vacuum or a canister-type vacuum, and another for relatively heavy-duty cleaning tasks, such as a wet/dry vacuum.
Utility vacuums, also known as wet/dry vacuums, are commonly employed in the basements, garages and/or work shops of modern households for relatively heavy-duty cleaning tasks. While the known utility vacuums work for their intended purpose, we have noted several drawbacks with their configurations.
One such drawback concerns the manner in which dirt and debris are commonly stored or held by the utility vacuum. In this regard, the known utility vacuums include a housing and a power head. The housing is commonly cylindrically shaped and defines a dirt cavity with an open top. The power head includes a motor, a fan, and a filter assembly and a mounting flange or plate to which the motor, fan and filter assembly are coupled. The mounting flange is configured to seal the open top of the housing to thereby trap dirt and debris in the dirt cavity. With that in mind, removal of the mounting flange for any reason (e.g., emptying the dirt cavity, changing or cleaning the filter assembly) exposes the user to the dirt and debris contained therein. Furthermore, as the dirt and debris commonly adheres to any of the internally exposed surfaces of the power head (e.g., to the mounting flange and filter assembly), the user must contend with the dirt and debris that dislodge from the power head when it is removed to permit access to the dirt cavity.
Another drawback with the known utility vacuums concerns the emptying of the dirt cavity. In this regard, it is fairly common for the housing to include a substantial rib or bead at its open end to structurally support the power head. This rib or bead typically necks-down the dirt cavity, forming a ledge or ridge that greatly encumbers the removal of the dirt and debris from the dirt cavity. Furthermore, if the dirt and debris are moist or if water is introduced to the dirt cavity, the dirt and debris tends to adhere to the sides of the housing.
Yet another drawback concerns the overall size and portability of the known utility vacuums. The known utility vacuums tend to either utilize a relatively large footprint, which renders the utility vacuum stable during use but relatively difficult to store, or a relatively small footprint, which renders the utility vacuum relatively easy to store but relatively unstable (i.e., tip-able) during use. Furthermore, the known configurations typically do not accommodate the moving of the utility vacuum over relatively long-distances. In this regard, the user must typically lift the utility vacuum and hand carry it to the desired location.
A further drawback of the known configuration concerns the storage of tools and accessories that are commonly employed with the utility vacuum. In some instances, no provisions are made for the storage of tools and accessories. In those situations, the user may temporarily store these items in the dirt cavity, but would then have to remove them prior to each use of the utility vacuum and hand-carry them as needed. Although pockets or the like could alternatively be formed into the exterior surface of the housing for retaining the tools and accessories, this approach would tend to adversely effect tooling costs (due to the increased complexity of the tool) and would also render the cleaning of the dirt cavity more difficult due to the contouring of inside surface of the housing. With regard to the latter point, the housings of the known utility vacuums are relatively thin walled and as such, the formation of pockets or the like into the exterior of the housing would likewise-form protrusions or discontinuities on the interior surface of the housing that would tend to collect and retain dirt and debris.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved utility vacuum that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.